My World (Mello x Near one-shot)
by Xx Blood is crimson xX
Summary: Very short oneshot on Mello x Near. Mello insists that he hates Near, but why is he being drawn to him? The world shall never know... *wink wonk* (Disclaimer: The image is NOT mine)


_**A.N: Well I've been away for a while. This is one of my favourite pairings at the moment so here ya go X3 Just a short oneshot, so don't expect anything spectacular and long **_

**Mello's POV**

Another boring day at Wammy's house. My friend Matt is busy at the moment with a test or something, so I have nothing to do. Oh how I am bored.  
I wander upstairs, but pause when I hear a scuffling coming from one of the rooms, when I turn my head slightly, I notice it's Near's room.  
'What is he doing in there...?' I wonder to myself, quietly stepping over there and looking through the slight crack in the door. Turns out he's making a tower out of cards.  
'He always finds a way to show off!' I think angrily, then remember that no one is around to show off to. Well, no one except me anyway. I should probably leave now, since I know what he's doing, but I stay. I don't know why, so don't quiz me on it, I just felt like I wanted to watch him more.  
I hate the boy so much. He never seems to work for anything, but always gets full marks on every test. He never changes his facial expression, so I never know how he's feeling, or whether he even has feelings. It's frustrating. I've begun to notice my life being sucked away by this small albino boy. What, with all my attempts to beat him at something, but I never do. He refers to it all as a game too. How stupid! Life isn't a game and he shouldn't view it as one.  
In all my frustration, I don't realise that I'm leaning on the door more and more each second, and eventually it gives. I fall forward, too surprised to straighten myself off, and I land on Near. His eyes are wide with shock, but soon receed to their normal emotionless appearance. I sort of just freeze, pinning the boy down as his card tower falls to the floor, scattering the individual cards everywhere. Even with the tower falling over, my vision appears to be fix to the albino's face. Up close, I realise his pale skin is smooth and flawless, and his wavy white hair looks extremely soft to the touch, falling in perfect waves. My heart begins to beat faster, and my face heats up. His eyes however, linger on fallen cards.  
"Do you mind getting off me?" He mutters, and I realise I'm still on top of him, staring at his face. Oops. I quickly let go of him, and stand up, brushing myself off. He doesn't stand up, but he sits up into his normal position, his hand going straight to his hair to play with that one little curl at the side that he never seems to leave alone. We sit in an awkward silence with him beginning to gather up the cards that had fallen all over the place. I consider helping him, then discard the thought as I remember that Near is my eternal rival whom I will never try to assist in any way! He's a fucking brat.  
With that last thought, I stomp out of his room and slam the door shut. I'm making my way to my room when I catch sight of myself in a mirror. My cheeks are tinted with a red blush, but my heart is starting to slow down. I sprint into my room, slam the door shut, and bury my face in the soft covers of my bed.  
'This kid always gets me worked up, but that was different... I still hate his guts, but why do I want to go and see him again? God, this is confusing!'  
I appear to have fallen asleep, because it is late evening when I open my eyes. Matt rooms with me, so his is the first face I see when I pick myself up. When he notices I'm awake, he averts his eyes from his gameboy to look at me "Morning sunshine." He says teasingly, a grin spreading across his face. I groan and throw one of my pillows at him, which he quickly blocks with his hand and laughs "What got you in a mood?"  
"Near." I say simply and rub my eyes. He nods, knowingly. Then turns his attention back to his gameboy.  
"I don't know why you hate that kid so much, you know. He doesn't do anything to tease you or aggrivate you." This kind of thing urks me. He doesn't understand that I've set out to beat him. That I've made him my eternal rival that I will forever try to beat, until I die, most likely. This boy that I hate so much has actually become my world. My everything. I exist to beat him, it seems. But I don't know if I ever will. _That _is why I hate him so much.

I rise from my sitting position on the bed and shuffle over to the door, then putting my hand on the handle "I'm going to do something." Is all I say before stepping out of the room and shutting the door behind me. I begin walking downstairs, hands in pockets and head down. Earlier's encounter with Near has put me in a foul mood. I didn't even greet my best friend properly. Near shouldn't have this effect on me.  
I turn the corner and walk into the kitchen. No one is around. This is good. People usually hide chocolate from me since I eat too much of it and think I should cut down. Pfft, not likely. I don't get fat from it, I stay as slim as ever and my complexion is always fine. Now armed with a chair from the other room, I shuffle back in and place it down next to the kitchen work top, then step onto it. Why am I doing this? Because I have to reach the top shelf! It's always hidden in places where they think I can't reach, but I'm not stupid. Anyone can just pick up a chair to stand on. So I reach my hand up and pull open the cupboard. Sure enough, there is a stash of chocolate in there, practically begging for me to take it. I grab a bar, deciding that if I take just one each time I want one, it won't be as noticeable and they won't be hidden somewhere different. I rip open the wrapper immediately and take a bite, immediately feeling better. With my free hand, I drag the chair back into the other room and turn to exit the kitchen. Still no one around.  
Suspicious, I tiptoe around, wondering why no one is up. The lights are still on, but they're always on.  
I mentally kick myself remembering that it's late evening, aka night time. Everyone is probably in bed.  
'I'm not sleepy...' I'm still alert and very much awake, due to my little nap earlier. Well now I regret the nap. I'll be awake for at least another hour. The chocolate only adding on 10 minutes with each bite.  
Deciding to just go to bed, I start to make my way back upstairs. There isn't any noise, and the place is now very dark. Suddenly, I'm faced with the urge to spy on Near again. Surely he doesn't sleep, he's practically a machine. Playing with toys all day, then getting A+s on tests. 

Before I realise it, I'm outside his door again, but the door is open slightly. Maybe he forgot to close it last time he used it. My eyes scan the room. I can't see him.  
'Where is he?'  
I push open the door more and poke my head in. He's sleeping soundly in bed with the covers pulled up to his nose. I find myself tip toeing across the room to him, then sitting on the floor next to his bed. His breathing his soft and steady, his chest barely moving as he breathes. His facial features seem much soft when he's sleeping. He looks so innocent and cute.

'Wait, _cute_?!' I feel my face heating up again, and my heart starts to pound in my chest. De ja vu. My face is inches from his. So close that I can feel his light, warm breath on my face. His lips pale lips look so soft. Mine brush against his and my cheeks burn. What am I doing? Before I know it, my lips are gently pressed to his and my eyes slowly close. My hand carresses his cheek softly.  
When I finally part, his eyes are wide and staring at me. His cheeks are tinted pink, but I'm guessing mine are crimson.  
I blink, taking in the situation, then jump up and dash out of the door. I don't stop to slam it, or even look in the mirror. Instead, I dive onto my own bed and start punching a pillow.  
'Why did I do that?! I still hate him! This changes nothing! I'm such an idiot.'  
Matt awakes with a start and looks at me, utterly confused "Mello, what are you doing? Are you okay?"  
I freeze, then turn to look at him "...I'm fine. Just go back to sleep" I force a small smile. His expression tells me he most definitetly doesn't believe for a minute that I'm fine, but he doesn't push it any further. He just lays back down and buries his head back into his pillow.  
I heave a sigh and crawl under the covers of my own bed.

**Near's POV**

When I wake in the morning, I recall having a strange dream. Of course it was a dream. Mello wouldn't kiss someone he hates so much. I push myself out of bed and stretch, then start to walk towards the door so I can go and get some breakfast, but my feet find something hard on the floor. I look down to see a chocolate bar, just discarded on the floor.  
'_Mello...'_


End file.
